


Pretty Eyes

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst?, Bank Robbery, Drama, GTA AU, GTA Universe Kinda, Heists/Heist, I'll add more tags when I add more chapters, I'm Bad At Summaries, Josh is a criminal along with Mark and Dallon, M/M, No watermelons were harmed in the making of this story, Their will be fluff and cute stuff, Tyler really loves his cat okay, Tyler's a bank teller, idk - Freeform, kinda cheesy kinda cliche, morely just robbing a bank thats all really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always great to have a job go well, it's not so great when you're pointing a gun at a cute bank teller, But it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vaults hold money.

"GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!!" Mark yelled at the small crowd in the bank. He shot off some warning shots as Josh and Dallon ran up to the tellers waving their guns at them and yelling at them to put their hands up. Dallon kept back as Josh got closer to the tellers.

"Which one of you opens the vault?" Josh questioned the three. Noone answered so Josh let off a shot.

"WHO?!" Josh yelled at them.

"ME! Please don't shoot anyone I open it!" Came from the teller on the left. Josh pointed his gun at the male. 

"Get up now, don't try anything or I will shoot someone." Josh told the guy who nodded, keeping his hands up he got up from the chair and slowly made his way to the door. 

"Del, keep an eye on these two." Josh told Dallon as he moved over to the door which the male came out of.

"Take me to the vault." Josh told him pointing his gun at him. The guy lead Josh through the back heading towards the vault and opening it. 

"Get over there." Josh said pointing to a corner. The teller nodded and shifted over to it. Josh started to shove money into his bag as he kept his gun pointed at him. 

Josh kept grabbing what he could and looked at the guy who was now sobbing violently and shaking.

"Hey! You okay?" Josh shouted at him making him jump.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Josh asked him looking up and back down between the money and the guy.

The guy rubbed his face over trying to stop his sobs.

"T-T-Tyler." He Stuttered out.

"Hey Tyler, it's gonna be okay, nobody is gonna shoot you okay, I'm gonna finish up getting this money and then leave, after that we'll never come back alright sweetheart?" Josh told him. Tyler nodded at him understanding Josh. They stared at each other for a few moments, Josh fumbling with the money.

"Y-You have really p-pretty eyes." Tyler mumbled out. 

"SORRY, P-PLEASE DON'T-" Tyler yelled getting cut off by Josh.

"Tyler it's fine, thank you, I don't normally get complimented on jobs." Josh chuckled, the only part of his body that wasn't covered was his eyes. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted again by a yell.

"JAY HURRY THE FUCK UP DUDE!!!" Dallon yelled from the front room. Josh rolled his eyes but grabbed a couple more stack then zipped up his bag.

"Come on sweetheart, Just a minute until we're gone okay." Josh told Tyler who nodded again. He followed Tyler back out to the front keeping his gun on tyler, till they got to where Josh's crew was.

"So can we shoot them?" Mark asked Josh jokingly. 

"JAK NO YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD, WE'RE DONE LET'S GO!" Josh yelled at him.

"You never let me have fun Jay, fine let's go." Mark said checking outside before opening the doors and ushering them outside.

"See ya bud." Josh told Tyler patting his back and following the other two out the door. 

The boys could hear the sirens in the distance but they had enough time to get away they ran down a few alleyways until the reached a car. They got in and drove off. After they we're a few blocks away they took of their masks, and headed back to their safe house/home.

They got back fine, parking in the garage, the filed out of the car, taking the stuff, and begun to put it away then headed to the office room and started to go through the money. After the boys were done they went and lounged on the couch, Mark put a movie in and the all gave attention to it.

“We'll that was a good heist.” Dallon said after a while.

“Yeah pretty good payout too, We should order something for dinner, my treat.” Mark replied. 

“Cool lets get Chinese.” Dallon told him.

“Chinese food good with you Jay?” Mark asked Josh, but he didn't reply.

“Yo Josh!” Dallon called out his name loud. 

“Huh?” Josh replied, taking his vision off of the screen.

“You good with Chinese for dinner?” Mark asked him again.

“Yeah yeah, sounds great.” Josh mumbled out and turned his back to the screen. Mark glanced at Dallon mouthing 'talk to him' and left to go order the food. Dallon got up and sat on the couch Josh was on, he laid down on his back head ending up in Josh's lap and his long legs dangling over the end.

“Really dude?” Josh groaned looking down at him.

“Yes really dude.” Dallon replied.

“Now tell me what's on your mind? Was it the payout, because it wasn't too bad, and I know you're not interested in this movie at all, you hate it, so tell me whats up.” Dallon told him. 

“Just thinking about the heist.” Josh told him, looking back up at the movie. 

“What about the heist Jay?” Dallon asked him reaching up and poking his cheeks, earning a glare back down at him.

“Okay not about the heist kinda.” Josh said.

“Stop being an idiot and just tell me.” Dallon replied.

“Just thinking about that vault bank teller.” Josh mumbled out quietly but Dallon could still hear him.

“OOOH! He was pretty cute wasn't he, why you thinking about him?” Dallon asked Josh.

“I- he said I had pretty eyes, it was weird.” Josh answered him.

“Well nah duh, you're eyes are fucking magical, almost as magical as Brendon's ass.” Dallon said chuckling as Josh slapped his stomach.

“I don't wanna hear about that dude stop.” Josh told him trying to Dallon off the couch but failing because he wasn't really trying to.

“What's this about asses?” Mark asked leaning his arms on the couch as he peaked over at the boys.

“Nothing, also Joshie has a crush.” Dallon said.

“No I don't!” Josh shouted, trying to push Dallon off again to get away from the two but Mark came and laid on Dallon, Josh gave up trying.

“Who's lil Jay crushing on hmm?” Mark asked.

“That little cute bank teller that lead Josh to the vault.” Dallon answered him. 

“His name was Tyler and we did our job, never gonna see the guy again okay, now drop it.” Josh told them.

“His name is Tyler, that's so cute!” Mark yelped. 

“Dude it is!” Dallon replied to Mark.

“Guys stop, please, I don't have a crush on the kid, drop it.” Josh told the two rolling his eyes.

“Never Jay! We're gonna get you a date with him!” Mark shouted out.

“No!” Josh shouted back at him.

“Too Bad Joshie boy we're already planning it!” Dallon Shouted too. 

“UUGGHH” Josh groaned out slipping out from the couch. He headed to his room.

“Call me out when dinner's here!” Josh yelled before he shut his door and flopped onto his bed. 

“Fricken idiots.” Josh mumbled out as he grabbed his pillow and curled up into it. He wasn't all that tired but a nap sounded good. Josh drifted off too sleep, his lasts thoughts off a brown headed, brown eyed man had a really nice... everything.


	2. Chinese Food and a Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler ate a dick. End Chapter 2.
> 
> That's not what happens I'm joking.
> 
> Tyler was shooken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Tyler central, theres only a paragraph of Josh and the boys at the end.

Tyler was sort of shaken up after the whole ordeal. He had to talk to many of people, tell a range of people over and over again what had happened, his side of what had happened, eventually he was allowed to go home. His work was making him take a couple of weeks off and suggested he should see a therapist also, but Tyler didn't feel the need to do that, he didn't feel the need to take time off of work but honestly there was a few shows he needed to catch up on and if he was getting paid to not go to work for two weeks and do nothing then he was all for it.

When Tyler got home, he put his stuff on the kitchen counter and headed to his bedroom, leaving it just a bit open. He took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before he fell onto his bed and curled up into the blankets. He heard a soft meow come from the doorway and patted the bed, indicating for his cat Tysh to come up. She meowed and curled up near his chest. Tyler patted and rubbed her head and she started to purr. Tyler rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes for a bit before he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out, and answered it.

“Hello, Tyler speaking.” Tyler answered saying into the phone.

“Hey it's Michael, you home dude?” Michael asked Tyler.

“Yeah, you can come over if you want, but bring me some food.” Tyler told him.

“Sure Ty, I'll see you soon dude.” Michael said.

“See ya soon.” Tyler answered and hung up the phone. Tyler groaned and grabbed Tysh in his arms pulling her close, Tyler didn't wanna get up but Michael was his only friend, and he was bringing food. Tyler sat up placing Tysh onto the bed, and sat there for a while. His thoughts started to fill with memories of what had happened today, but the worse parts started to overlap with the laugh he had heard from the one robber, the one robber that had been sorta actually nice, the one that he had complemented, the one that had been called Jay, the one that had really pretty eyes that he could see from in the mask.

Tyler mind ran back and forth, between the laugh, the eyes and the way the guy called him sweetheart he didn't even hear the kcock on his apartment door until he heard Michael call out that he was there. Tyler groaned and fell back onto the bed. Why did Tyler lie and not tell the police what had fully happened. Why did he he leave out the part that he actually talked to the robber. Why was he thinking of a criminal that had a gun pointed at him like the guy was nice, he wasn't, he was a bad guy, and Tyler was thinking stupidly. He heard Michael yell out again, and proceeded to shout back at him, telling him he was getting up.

“Nice of you to let me in, I have Chinese food.” Michael said as he entered the apartment going over to sit on the couch. 

“So how you doing?” Michael asked as Tyler shut and locked the door back up.

“Eh.” Tyler grunted out. 

“Stupid question right.” Michael said, mainly to himself.

“I'll be back, gonna get into something more comfortable.” Tyler told Michael, heading into his room, to go get into some sweatpants and a singlet. When he came back he sat next to Michael on the couch and had a look at the food, before he grabbed something, humming in agreement of the food choices.

“You know the guard wasn't even there? I have no idea where he was but he didn't do his job.” Tyler mumbled out in between chewing.

“God he's useless, why do we even have him, I was supposed to work tomorrow but they're keeping the bank shut for a couple of days till everythings sorted out.” Michael said.

“I'm just glad nobody got hurt, that you didn't get hurt Ty.” Michael told him. The boys sat in silence for a while eating their food, until Tyler accidentally blurted out something he was thinking, which wasn't a good thing to say.

“He had really nice eyes.” Tyler mumbled out before taking a bite of food.

“Who?” Michael questioned him. Tyler could of lied but he didn't for some reason.

“I complemented the one robber that had me take him to the vault, he uh was being sorta nice, we kinda stared at each other for a few moments and I told him he had pretty eyes. I don't know why I told him th-” Tyler got cut off by Michael.

“You complimented a criminal?” Michael asked.

“Y-Yeah, I don't know why, Michael would you look after Tysh if I wasn't here?” Tyler questioned him, trying to change the subject.

“Of course dude, Your like my little brother, and I love Tysh.” Michael answered him.

“Good cause there isn't anyone else too, but if you try to feed her anything but the best foods I'd haunt you in the afterlife.” Tyler said squinting his eyes at Michael. Michael started to laugh and Tyler joined in. Michael left later on, telling Tyler to call him if he needed anything, he gave Tyler a good long hug, maybe sorta lifting Tyler off of the ground and squeezing the life outta him before he left. 

Tyler yawned, deciding he should go to bed, he went to the toilet then entered his bedroom, he pulled off his singlet and turned the light off hopping into bed after that. Tysh came in and curled up beside Tyler.

Tyler closed his eyes, and attempted to try to sleep but gunshots and laughs echoed in his mind, beauty mixed with terror and fear and other things plagued his mind. Tyler just wanted to sleep but he knew that wouldn't happen for a while. 

Across the city in the house that Josh and his friends dwell in, the television is turned all the way up, music is playing in the background and Mario Kart is being played. There is laughter every few seconds, the boys are drinking and celebrating a job well done. But every once in a while Josh has thoughts of a man named Tyler, that would be shaken outta his head as he drunk more and tried to pay attention to the game he was playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry That these chapters are so short, I've never been good at writing long chapters, I always try to get over 1k words though.
> 
> Just to add incase it isn't obvious enough, Michael is a guard at the bank, and he is Tyler's only friend. Tyler doesn't have anybody else, but I'll probably talk about that in another chapter. Also I left that typo in on purpose and I'm not changing it.
> 
> I don't know what else to say but I hope you all enjoyed and liked this chapter and see yall in the next one bye now.
> 
> Pineapples.


	3. Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh dies getting ran over by a shopping cart.
> 
> Again I'm joking just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet once again DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!

Josh woke up with a groan, he started to stretch only to kick someone. Josh lifted his head to look at who it was. Mark was still sound asleep. Josh sat up and stretched, rubbing his face afterwards, he felt terrible. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Josh heard Brendon call from the direction of the kitchen. Josh got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, groaning out a good morning Brendon who was sitting on one of the counters eating out of a bowl.

“When'd you get here?” Josh asked Brendon.

“Dallon called me last night at work, slurring some mumble jumble in the phone, I came over when I was done but you we're all passed out.” Brendon answered.

Josh opened the fridge to look for food, but only found left over alcohol.

“God do we ever have food in this house.” Josh grumbled rubbing at his face again, he felt like shit.

“I mean there's this cereal here, but I used the last of the milk.” Brendon said pointing at the cereal box.

“Ugh, I'm gonna go out to get breakfast, can you take the boys shopping later, I don't trust them to go shopping by themselves again, we don't need another maple syrup incident.” Josh told Brendon.

“Oooh yeah, how many shops do you think they went to to get that many bottles?” Brendon asked with a chuckle.

“I don't even wanna think about it.” Josh said.

“But yeah I can take them shopping, I practically live here remember, I gotta eat too.” Brendon said to Josh.

“Why do you just move in with us Bren, we love having you here, you know that.” Josh told him.

“I know, I know, but I love my apartment, and I wouldn't want to get in the way with the jobs and such, also you know I need my beauty time away from Dallon sometimes.” He replied. The boys shared a laugh together.

“Okay go get dressed and get your breakfast silly so I can finish mine.” Brendon told Josh, who replied with a nod and headed upstairs. Josh showered first then grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs. He waved bye to Brendon and now awake Dallon that was sorta making out with Brendon. Josh refused to take one of the cars, even if his body was tired and aching telling him otherwise. The fresh air and walking would do good for him.

It took Josh about half an hour to walk to the cafe he was getting breakfast from. He kept his head down and his arms in his jumpers pockets. Josh had a weird feeling today, not exactly a bad one, not exactly a good one. He summed it up to being just a feeling from being hungover. He ordered his meal and went and to sit down at the back of the cafe. Josh ate his meal peacefully, it was pretty dang good and helped his hangover. Josh left after he paid for his meal and texted Brendon asking what the boys and him were up to. Amazing they had already started food shopping. Josh texted back that'd he'd meet up with them. So he started his journey to meet up with them. 

Josh entered the food shop the boys were in the mall and checked his phone to find out what aisle they were in. Josh was aimlessly walking and not watching where he was going when suddenly he came into a collision with a shopping cart and fell over, getting the wind knocked outta him.

“Crap man, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.” Came a voice that got closer to him. Josh looked up to see Tyler holding out his hand for him. Holy shit it was Tyler, Tyler from the bank, Tyler that Josh definitely hadn't been thinking of since the heist, Tyler that he definitely wasn't crushing on as the boys put it. Nope none of that but it was Tyler. 

“Uh you okay dude?” Tyler asked him. Josh shook his head realizing he had been staring at him.

“I-I'm uh okay, It was my fault honestly.” Josh answered grabbing his hand as Tyler helped him up. Josh pocketed his phone and let go of Tyler's hand. Josh and Tyler both stared at each other for a few moments before Tyler was about to open his mouth to speak.

“Hey Jay, there you are!” Brendon called from the end of an aisle behind Tyler. Josh's eyes grew twice the size when he realized what Brendon had called him. Holy shit was Josh fucked. Josh looked between Tyler and Brendon, Brendon coming closer as Tyler started to squint at Josh.

'Holy shit, is that, oh fuck what the fuck fuck fuck fuck' Tyler thought, his mind swearing against his better judgment. Tyler's eyes grew wide and Josh didn't know whether he should run or if Tyler was about to run.

“What are you doing Josh?” Brendon asked as he reached the two. He looked from Josh to Tyler before he spoke.

“Oh hey Tyler, how are you doing dude?” Brendon asked Tyler. Both Tyler and Josh looked at Brendon, their eyes still as wide and minds racing.

“Um..” Brendon mumbled out, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Bren, you know him?” Josh asked looking at Tyler again, who stared back.

“Yeah, he's live a few doors down at my apartment complex, we hang out sometimes.” Brendon stated.

“I-I.” Josh stuttered.

“You, you, robbed the ban-” Tyler half shouted out before Josh's hand was covering his mouth. Tears suddenly formed at Tyler's eyes and Josh pulled his hand away.

“P-Please don't hurt me I won't say anything I swear.” Tyler said, trying to hold back his tears.

“Shit, dude I'm not gonna do anything, you're fine, you're safe.” Josh told him, rubbing his shoulders.

“Wait, what the fuck is happening?” Brendon said looking at the two. 

“Wait, wait, wait, are you saying the job you guys did was at his bank, is this the Tyler you three we're going on about last night? The Tyler the boys were talking about setting you up on a date with?” Brendon asked.

“Brendon what the fuck!” Josh yelled whipping his head towards Brendon.

“Hey, the truth doesn't hurt to let out, stop denying it.” Brendon said.

“I'm not denying anything the fuck.” Josh replied looking back at Tyler who was staring at the ground, not sure what to do.

“Uh sorry.” Josh told Tyler pulling his hands away from his shoulders, Tyler brought a sleeve to his eyes and wiped them.

“Uh so I'm still confused.” Brendon mumbled out.

“Yeah.” Josh mumbled himself. Josh looked at Tyler, who ended up looking back at Josh for a few moments, before looking back at the ground. Josh could feel his cheeks heat up and he swore Tyler's got more redder.

“Tyler, do you um wanna have dinner at my place, Josh and the boys can come over and they can explain shit to you, I know you're confused.” Brendon offered to Tyler. Tyler looked at Josh again for a few moments then to Brendon.

“U-Uh I guess, I would like to know, I promise I'm not gonna say anything.” Tyler told Brendon.

“Tyler I promise you nothing bad will happen at all, my boys are fricken sweethearts, they just look tough, sometimes.” Brendon told Tyler.

“Not helping Bren.” Josh said looking at Brendon.

“Shut up, anyway how does six thirty sound?” Brendon asked Tyler.

“Um sounds good, I'm gonna go now, i've gotta get home to Tysh.” Tyler answered, just wanting to leave already.

“That's okay Tyler, we'll see you later.” Brendon said as Tyler walked behind his shopping cart. He said goodbye and gave one last glance at Josh before quickly heading away to the checkouts.

“Brendon what the actual fuck did you just do.” Josh said staring daggers at him.

“Dude chill.' Brendon replied.

“Yo! Josh finally you're here!” Came a yell from Mark who came running up to hug Josh, as Dallon came next to him with a shopping cart. 

“Wait is that Tyler?” Dallon said peeking over at Tyler who was nearly done at the checkout.

“Oh yeah, We'll speak about it when we get over but we're having dinner at my place with him.” Brendon told his boyfriend. 

“Wait what?” Mark flipped his view to Brendon, still holding on to Josh.

“Why the fuck is their ten watermelons in the cart for?” Josh growled out as he noticed packets of rubber bands.

“Jay please?” Dallon begged to Josh.

“Fucking hell no you idiots.” Josh replied, pulling Mark off of him and taking the cart from Dallon, heading to the fruits and veggies section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm cliche I can't help it. Brendon's a little shit but you gotta love him. I didn't bother to edit this so sorry for mistakes. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and it's longer too woop! Also I know I stated the whole code name thing the first chapter but let's just ignore the fact that Brendon did that because dinner time! See ya'll in the next chapter peace bros.


	4. Who even knows man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets fuck around cause we're assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoab!

Josh and Brendon ended up doing most of the food shopping, Dallon and Mark messed around and almost got kicked out of the store. Don't draw attention to yourself after a job, yeah right. Josh decided if they needed things later on he'd go by himself.

“Wait so did calling him Jay trigger it or did he just remember Josh or something, maybe it was the eyes?” Dallon asked towards Brendon on the drive back home.

“Uh I'm not sure.” Brendon mumbled looking at Dallon then Josh in the mirror before looking back at the road. 

“I think he just realized with the name and my voice and my eyes, I, I don't know, I should of shut up.” Josh spoke out.

“Look I know I messed up but Tyler, He's a great guy, I've known him for a while now and he's smart, he loves his cat, dude he can play the piano pretty sick, He's just a really nice guy, what I'm getting at is I know you like him Josh, we all do-” Brendon got cut off by Josh.

“I don't even know why I like him.” Josh whined out.

“You will Jay, I just, I don't wanna get him involved with all of this stuff.” Brendon told him, looking at Josh through the mirror.

“I know Bren I don't either.” Josh said with a sigh. They sat in silence for some time till Mark decided to break it.

“Sooooo... what are we having for dinner?” He asked.

“We bought a pork roast so after we take shopping home we can take some stuff to my place and cook it, You guys can help with the cooking if you behave.” Brendon told them, directing it at Dallon and Mark.

“Sweet! Yeah we'll behave.” Mark replied with a toothy grin.

They didn't behave when they got to Brendon's apartment. They were being loud and obnoxious, messing with stuff so Brendon sent the two idiots to the loungeroom while Josh helped him with starting the food. They went and joined the boys in the loungeroom while the roast was cooking, they'd start on the other things eventually.

Tyler heard when Brendon and them got to their apartment and barely heard Brendon yelling, maybe the others? But Tyler nearly had a panic attack. He luckily didn't and ended up setting his alarm and curling up in bed with Tysh, regretting the decision to go over their for dinner, but he wanted to go, even if he ended up having a full on panic attack. Tyler ended up falling asleep somehow.

“Hey Josh it's nearly six, do you wanna go over to Tyler's apartment and see if he's ready?” Brendon asked Josh as he put the vegetables on the stove.

“Is that really a good idea?” Josh asked him from over the counter.

“Ehhh, just do it Jay.” Brendon told him.

“Alrighty, as long as you stop calling me Jay, let's not use codenames when Tyler's around okay guys?” Josh said loudly so everyone could hear him. He earned some grumbles and yeahs from Dallon and Mark.

“It'll be okay Josh, everything's gonna be fine. His apartment is number six.” Brendon told him with a smile.

“Yeah yeah, okay, I'll be back soon.” Josh grumbled out and headed to the door, exiting it and heading down to Tyler's apartment. He went up to the door and knocked.

“Who is it?” he heard Tyler call out.

“Uh, it's Josh, Bren sent me to see if you we're ready, dinners bout ready.” Josh called out.

“Uh yeah just a moment.” Tyler called out once again. Josh heard footsteps and the door was opened to Tyler, looking flustered but cute in a grey short sleeve button up shirt and some black jeans, He had a tin of cat food in his hand.

“I uh fell asleep sorry, I just gotta feed Tysh alright you can uh, come in?” Tyler answered turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Josh was gonna wait at the door, but when he saw Tyler's cat running towards Tyler he stepped inside. 

“Dude can I pet your cat she's so cute?” Josh asked Tyler.

“Uh yeah sure.” Tyler answered him. Josh walked over to we're Tysh and Tyler was, she came up to Josh and Josh bent down, stroking her and scratching her head. Josh could hear her purring and he couldn't help but smile.

“She's adorable man.” Josh told Tyler standing back up as Tyler set the food down and Tysh ran to her bowl and started eating.

“Yeah she's my baby, I'd be screwed without her.” Tyler told Josh looking from Tysh to Josh. They caught each other's gaze and kinda started at each other for a bit.

“I-” Josh mumbled not sure what to actually say.

“We should probably head right?” Tyler answered rubbing at his neck and staring at the ground, both of them flustered.

“Yeah true.” Josh replied.

“You do have really pretty eyes though Josh.” Tyler said as they begun walking, Josh stopped and turned around to look at Tyler who stopped himself and looked else where. Josh smiled.

“Hey Tyler.” Josh said.

“Yeah?” Tyler replied looking at him.

“You have pretty eyes too.” Josh said with a squinty smile. Tyler chuckled out a thanks, blushing and rubbing his neck again as They headed towards the door.

“By the way, you have bed hair.” Josh told him as he walked out of the apartment towards Brendon's door. Tyler stopped and walked over to a mirror on the wall to find out indeed his hair was a mess, he tried to fix it quickly but unless he spent time it wouldn't really work so he sighed and headed out grabbing his keys and locking the door on the way out. Josh was waiting by Brendon's door for Tyler, who as he got their, Josh opened the door and made an arm motion for Tyler to go in first, Tyler chuckled a tiny bit but as he entered the door he saw to people on the ground uh wrestling? Josh wondered what Tyler stopped for and peaked his head to look yep Brendon and Mark were wrestling on the ground, Brendon wasn't paying any attention to them at all. Josh and Tyler gave each other a look before Josh chuckled and Tyler gulped, both entering the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Dinner was supost to happen in this chapter but yeah idk next chapter it will be, Fun stuff, stuff and more stuff I'm sure I wanted to say shit here but I can't remember, hope you all enjoyed and see ya later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by an Achievement Hunter story I read. This will end up being a 3-5 part story, depending on how I get at writing it could be longer. I appoligize for it being short and for any mistakes, let me know in the comments if you find any. 
> 
> So codenames they used were Dallon-Del, Josh-Jay, Mark-Jak [its a reference to something.] They will be brought up more as I go, but just wanted to mention that Josh gets called Jay a lot, Dallon his not so much, and Mark eh?. But they only do that at home or in "a safe place" Heists are strictly code names. Just adding this because if you see me call them by that don't get confused. I'll make the next chapter longer okay.
> 
> I do hope that you have enjoyed and you keep on reading this till I'm done, I have twitter and tumblr in my profile if anyone wants to suggest or request a Joshler story idea :D Thank you for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
